mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hows of Me and Liliana
“No matter what happens, the two of us will stay strong… together.” —Tagline is an action romantic comedy television anime series co-produced and distributed by Sunrise and Toei Animation. The show's episodes aired in an 8:00 PM timeslot on Tokyo MX weekly every Saturday, with each episode being released on Netflix three days after its initial broadcast and ran for 50 episodes from November 23, 2024 to November 1, 2025. Based on Aoi Nagisa's manga Wagaya no Liliana-san, it is the seventh show in the Mahou Kaiju Series and its events are canon within the series. It is preceded by Justice Alliance of Japan and succeeded by All-Star Combattler V, both of these shows occupying the same timeslot within the same channel. Summary An average boy named Tatsuya Nagare is living a boring and uneventful life. One day, something would twist the fate of his life in ways he couldn't possibly imagine. He discovers a lost girl discarded and sleeping in an unknown back-alley and saves her from a pack of rabid dogs. He takes the girl home and asks who she is. She has no memories of her own life prior to being in the alley other than her name being Liliana. With the mysterious young woman Liliana being a part of his life now, the two would begin to face all the obstacles and troubles they encounter in the world; enemies to fight against, crises to deal with and battles to win. It is not going to be easy; how can the two face such ordeals together? How can they survive? How far will their friendship go? How will they discover their true feelings for each other? These are the "hows" that the everyday nobody and the unknown mysterious woman will answer for themselves, living together in the same house. Episodes * Episode 1: The Everyday Nobody and the Mysterious Girl * Episode 2: The Battle Starts Here and Now! * Episode 3: * Episode 4: * Episode 5: * Episode 6: * Episode 7: * Episode 8: * Episode 9: * Episode 10: * Episode 11: * Episode 12: * Episode 13: * Episode 14: * Episode 15: * Episode 16: * Episode 17: * Episode 18: * Episode 19: * Episode 20: * Episode 21: * Episode 22: Imperial Wrath of the Dinosaur * Episode 23: Prelude to the Final Battle * Episode 24: Path to Extinction * Episode 25: True Love Prevails in the End * Episode 26: * Episode 27: * Episode 28: The Bloody Video Horror That Made Me Puke on My Aunt Gertrude * Episode 29: * Episode 30: * Episode 31: * Episode 32: * Episode 33: * Episode 34: * Episode 35: * Episode 36: * Episode 37: * Episode 38: Demons Inside Me * Episode 39: * Episode 40: * Episode 41: The Keys of Love * Episode 42: * Episode 43: The Truth * Episode 44: * Episode 45: All's Fair in Love and War * Episode 46: * Episode 47: * Episode 48: The Soliloquy of Father and Son * Episode 49: I Will Make You Taste the Power of Getter! * Episode 50: What is Love? * Episode 51: The Hows of Us Characters Protagonists * Tatsuya Nagare * Liliana Major Characters * Nozomu Sunohara * Shiori Takanashi * Kouta Kazama * Aki Hayami * Hayato Kamiya / Jin - Tatsuya's homeroom teacher. Supporting Characters * Benkei Sharin / Kuruma Villains Dinosaur Empire The Dinosaur Empire is the show's first and primary antagonist faction. * Emperor Gore * General Bat * Director Galeli * Neon Hyakki Empire After the collapse of the Dinosaur Empire and apparent death of Emperor Gore, the Hyakki Empire takes over as the antagonistic faction for the second half of the series. * Emperor Burai The Getter With the Hyakki Empire's demise nearing, a mysterious man reveals himself, the true nature of Tatsuya's power and Liliana's origin. * Ryoma Nagare - Tatsuya's biological father. * Takeshi Saotome Guest Characters Gallery Screenshots Liliana_and_Tatsuya.png|Liliana and Tatsuya Nagare Liliana_and_Tatsuya_in_an_aquarium.png|In an aquarium The_Dinosaur_Empire.jpg|The Dinosaur Empire Tatsuya_and_Liliana.png Liliana_and_Tatsuya_kiss.png|Two lovers in their embrace Tatsuya_and_Liliana_asleep.png|Lovers sleeping The_Hows_Final_Shot.png|Final shot Trivia * The designs of the characters for the anime are designed by Aoi Nagisa, the creator of the original manga source material. * The anime was originally meant to be a show celebrating the 50th anniversary of Ken Ishikawa's Getter Robo series, since it featured redesigned versions of the main characters and villains from the franchise. Category:Mahou Kaiju Series Category:TV Shows Category:The Hows of Me and Liliana